militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
94th Regiment of Foot
The 94th Regiment of Foot was a British Army line infantry regiment. Originally formed as the 'Scots Brigade' in 1568, for service in the Netherlands. The regiment was brought onto the English establishment, in October 1794, as the 'Scotch Brigade', renumbered as the 94th Regiment of Foot in December 1802 and disbanded in December 1818. The regiment was reformed in December 1823 and served until 1881 when it was merged with the 88th Regiment of Foot to form the Connaught Rangers Service history The regiment started life in Dutch service as the 'Scots Brigade' in 1568. In 1665 the regiment took the 'Oath of Allegiance' to the Dutch states General and declined to return to Scotland. In 1794 the regiment rebelled against taking orders in the Dutch languagearrse.com Oldest British Regiments and were taken onto the English establishment in October of that year, as the 'Scotch Brigade'. It was renumbered as the 94th Regiment of Foot in December 1802. After serving in Jersey, the 94th went to Lisbon and from there to Cadiz, in 1810, where is was distinguished at the sanguinary defence of Fort Matagorda before Joining Lord Wellington's army in the lines of Torres Vedras. 1n 1814 the regiment was posted to Ireland, where it remained through the Waterloo campaign and was disbanded on 24 December 1818. The regiment was reformed in December 1823, in Glasgow. Of the initial appointments, two of the officers were taken from the half-pay list of the old 94th Foot (captain and ensign) and two had previous service in the 94th Foot (major and captain). Following their reformation the regiment served in a variety of settings during the colonial period. In 1824 the regiment was posted to Gibraltar where it was presented with its new regimental colours, before returning to Ireland. In 1838 the regiment was posted to Ceylon to relieve the 58th Regiment, then moved to Madras the year after and served in that Presidency for fifteen years, during which time it had some action in the Mappila riots. In 1854, the regiment supplied volunteers to some units in the Crimean war, whilst service companies served in Gibraltar from September 1855, to June 1856. In October, 1857, the 94th was ordered to Karachi, whence it was afterwards transferred to Peshawar in the North-West Frontier region and in other parts of India and Aden, in the Yemen, until 1868. On 26 May 1874 the Battle Honours and Distinctions of the old 94th were granted to the regiment.Where Have All the Regiments Gone? The Modern Descendants of the Regiments of the 1815 British Army: 61st to 104th Foot, Compiled by Donald E. Graves The following year, in 1875, the regiment adopted the diced band to their shako (the distinguishing mark of Lowland Scottish regiments) and was allowed to revive the Elephant and the Indian and Peninsular honours of the old 'Scotch Brigade'. In 1879 the regiment fought in the Zulu War and took part in the First Boer War in 1880.Naval Military press - Service records of the officers of the 94th Regt of Foot from 1800 to 1869, Henry Stooks Smith ISBN 978-1-84342-483-3 The following year, in 1881, as part of the Childers Reforms the 94th amalgamated with the 88th Regiment of Foot to become the 2nd battalion the Connaught Rangers. Battle honours *Seringapatam *Peninsular *Defence of Fort Matagorda *Ciudad Rodrigo *Badajos *Salamanca *Vitorria *Nivelle *Orthes *Toulouse Notes References *Wickes, HL Regiments of Foot (1974) ISBN 0-85045-220-1 Category:Infantry regiments of the British Army Category:Connaught Rangers Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1881